Hatefull Lover
by Barisback
Summary: Aimer et haïr quelqu'un à la fois, c'est possible ? Hé bien, ça semble être le cruel dilemme dans lequel le Patron s'en empêtré jusqu'au cou... [Fanfic à chapitres - Texte glauque et violent - Geetron - AMES SENSIBLES, S'ABTENIR !]
1. Avant-propos

**Petit avant-propos…**

 _Bonjour, je suis Bariusagi, mais c'est chiant à dire, alors appelez-moi Bari. Pour ceux qui me connaissent déjà, SALUT ! CA VA LA FAMILLE, TOUSSA TOUSSA ? Quant à ceux qui ne me connaissent pas encore, Enchantée, et bienvenue en enfer, prenez un siège je vous prie._

 _Avant de commencer à lire cette fanfiction, il y a quelques points qui méritent un petit éclaircissement…_

 _ **Cette fanfiction est une réécriture de « Monster », originalement publiée sur mon compte FF.**_ _Un jour, en me relisant (parce que j'avais clairement que ça à foutre), j'ai un peu pété un câble, et ai décidé de réécrire la fanfiction dans son intégralité. I cela deux raisons on ne peut plus simple. La première, c'est que quand j'ai écrit Monster,_ _ **ça faisait près d'un an que je n'avais pas écrit**_ _, donc mon style était très brouillon, et ça se sentait à la lecture. La seconde raison est que je n'avais pas établis de plan, ce qui est souvent une TRES MAUVAISE IDEE sur une fic à chapitre. Et à cela, j'ajouterai que le roman que j'essaie d'écrire découlant de ladite fanfic porte le même nom. Problème : la qualité d'écriture et les thématiques abordées, bien qu'elles aussi sombres ne sont_ _ **absolument pas les mêmes.**_ _Pour éviter la confusion, j'ai donc changé le titre._

 _ **Cette fanfiction est extrêmement VIOLENTE. Elle contient des scènes de sexe (implicites et explicites), de la vulgarité, de la violence physique, verbale et psychologique. Autrement dit, AMES SENSIBLES, PASSEZ VOTRE CHEMIN.**_ _Je ne me tiens en aucun cas responsable si ce texte heurte votre sensibilité ou viole votre innocence, c'est votre responsabilité, vous êtes assez grands pour savoir ce qu'il est bon de faire ou non._

 _Comme je l'oublie tout le temps_ _ **DISCLAIMER : Les personnages utilisés dans cette fanfiction ne m'appartiennent en aucun cas**_ _(sauf indication contraire de ma part – dans toute la fic, il doit y avoir un OC même pas)_ _ **, et sont la propriété intellectuelle et exclusive de M. Sommet**_

 _ **TOUTES CELLES ET CEUX QUI VIENNENT SUR CETTE FANFICTION DANS LE SEUL BUT DE DECEDER DANS LEURS BULLES, JE VEUX MÊME PAS DE VOUS DANS LE LECTORAT DE CETTE FIC. Je trouve ça hyper irrespectueux envers mon travail de considérer ce texte comme une simple fic Geetron contenant du lemon sur laquelle vous pouvez avoir vos émois, donc vous me remballer ces mouchoirs et vous vous tirez. SERIEUSEMENT.**_

 _Vous êtes prévenu(e)s, et sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et espère sincèrement qu'il vous plaira._

 _La Bise,_

 _\- Bari_


	2. Chap 1 - Le mal est fait

**Chapitre 1 – Le mal est fait**

Allongé sur son lit, les yeux rivés sur le plafond, le Geek, pensif vagabondait dans les méandres de son esprit. Il songeait à tout, à rien, se laissant bercer par son imagination enfantine… Enfin, à rien… L'enfant pensait surtout au Patron. Il avait beau le trouver effrayant et repoussant de par ses mœurs douteuses, mais aussi par son humour graveleux il ne pouvait pas se cacher du fait qu'il adorait le Patron. Il lui trouvait un… _je ne sais quoi_ de spécial… Comme… une aura mystérieuse planant autour de l'homme ténébreux… Une aura extrêmement attractive. Il ne pouvait pas le nier, ce ne serait que mensonge à lui-même : il aimait le Patron. Il l'aimait d'un amour sincère que connaissent seuls les cœurs qui ne se mentent pas en reniant leurs êtres. Malheureusement, le Patron, lui, ne l'aime pas. Il devait même le détester à vrai dire, avec ses petites manies de chiard qui passe son temps à brailler à longueur de journées. Enfin, l'homme aux lunettes noires disait bien l'aimer, et adorer le faire un peu chier, mais l'enfant le savait : ce n'était qu'une excuse pour pouvoir se le taper gratis, et sans trop de représailles qui plus est.

Le pauvre gosse, désespéré, soupira un grand coup. Enfin… au moins le pervers était-il toujours un minimum doux avec lui, même lorsqu'il abusait de lui. Par ailleurs, il se vantait toujours plus que ce qu'il ne faisait réellement. Question de fierté, sûrement. Il saisit son téléphone portable et en alluma l'écran. 10h21. _« Petit Geek, il est temps de te lever… »,_ pensa-t-il, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Il se redressa, se frottant doucement les yeux, avant de se lever. Il s'approcha à petits pas de la porte, et en abaissa doucement la poignée. Jetant un œil dans le salon, il aperçut quelqu'un semblant dormir sur le canapé. Il quitta sa chambre, refermant la porte sans faire trop de bruit, et s'approcha en silence du canapé blanc du salon. Sans grande surprise, il y découvrit le Hippie, roupillant à poings fermés, un roulé entamé au coin des lèvres. Le junkie, sûrement dans son rêve, serrait un coussin contre lui, comme si ce fut la chose la plus précieuse au monde. Attendrit par la vision de celui qu'il considérait comme son grand frère dormant paisiblement, il attrapa une couverture posée non loin, et le recouvrit. Le drogué avait l'air de se sentir bien mieux à présent, aussi décida-t-il de le laisser finir (ou commencer) sa nuit en paix.

Le gosse pénétra doucement dans la cuisine. Il bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, avant de s'étirer un peu. Passer des nuits entières recourbé devant un ordinateur ou une console n'était pas pour faire du bien à son dos, pour sûr. Il ouvrit le placard de la cuisine, apercevant sa tasse fétiche perchée tout en haut. Décidant qu'il la prendrait elle et certainement pas une autre, il se dressa sur la pointe des pieds, agitant ses bras dans tous les sens. Malheureusement, le gamin n'était pas assez grand, aussi dû-t-il grimper sur une chaise pour pouvoir l'attraper. Ah… c'est dur de mesurer 1m60 et des brouettes… Le petit (c'était le cas de le dire, le Geek était vraiment petit), enfin équipé de sa tasse Pikachu, pu enfin se servir un chocolat, avant de le faire chauffer au four à micro-ondes. Alors que les autres membres de sa « famille » étaient tous de grands adeptes de la bière et du saint café, lui était plutôt chocolat chaud et coca. Il trouvait en effet le café trop amer à son goût – même avec une bonne dose de lait et de sucre et la bière, sachant à quel point il tenait bien l'alcool, non merci, sans façon. Une fois son chocolat bien chaud, il le déposa sur la table de la cuisine, et sorti un paquet de biscuit. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à s'installer pour déjeuner tranquillement, un grand bruit de détonation retentit dans tout l'appartement. Surpris et inquiet, le Geek se précipita dans le salon, afin de connaître l'origine de ce vacarme.

Il ne fut même pas surprit lorsqu'il vit le Prof se précipiter hors de la chambre qui lui faisait office de labo, toussant, sa blouse en loque, noircie, tout autant que son visage et sa chemise.

« - Aaah, merde ! Je me suis encore planté dans mes dosages et voilà le travail ! C'est génial, j'ai plus qu'à aller me changer maintenant. Et en plus j'ai plus de produits en stock, je vais devoir m'en recommander !

\- C'EST QUOI ENCORE QUE CE BORDEL ! »

Une porte s'ouvrit soudainement, venant taper contre le mur (qui, à en juger par son état, devait s'être mangé ladite porte quelques fois). Le Patron, furieux, apparu devant le Prof et le Geek. Ce dernier, vu sa gueule, venait sûrement de se réveiller – grâce au Prof bien entendu et semblait d'une humeur massacrante. Le Geek, dans un premier temps, se mit à rougir à la vue de ce bel homme à la peau laiteuse et aux muscles finement sculptés… Ah, et si vous vous demandez pourquoi on parle ici de la musculature du Patron, c'est pour la simple et bonne raison que le Geek est en train de mater, et que le Patron est… à moitié à poil. Si il n'avait pas son caleçon, le jeune garçon serait à deux doigts de faire un malaise, mais bien heureusement, ce n'est pas le cas. Dans un second temps, il se rappela que le débauché semblait être tout à fait disposé à massacrer des chatons, et, de peur de subir sa colère, il courut se cacher dans la cuisine.

L'homme en noir ignora totalement les petits cris apeurés de l'enfant se ruant dans la pièce juxtaposée au salon et fonça sur le chimiste, les sourcils froncés, comme si il allait le dérouiller. Et c'est pas l'envie qui lui manquait à vrai dire…

« - Tiens, salut Patron ! commença le Prof, avec son éternel air taquin et sa voix nasillarde Toujours aussi couvert à ce que voit…

\- Ferme donc ta grande gueule, s'pèce de scientifique à la con !

\- Bah alors princesse, on est de mauvaise humeur à ce que je vois ? Va falloir penser à retirer ce petit poids de sous ton matelas, ça commence à devenir problématique.

\- C'qui est problématique, comme tu dis, c'est ton manque de respect ! Y'a des gens qui dorment ici que je sache !

\- Tiens tiens, le GRAND Patron qui me fait la morale sur la notion de respect. J'aurai tout vu !

\- …Tu marques un point. Mais n'empêche, si tu pouvais faire péter tes merdes AILLEURS qu'ici, ce serait vachement sympa.

\- Oh, je vois. Mais, que je sache, je n'ai pas de véritable laboratoire, autant que tu n'as plus de cave depuis que Mathieu est parti de Saint-Etienne… Alors, tu seras bien gentil de lui demander de se payer une maison avec cave et grenier la prochaine fois, à moins que tu ne préfères que je vienne squatter ta chambre, mmh ?

\- Pff… Vas te faire foutre… »

A ces mots, l'exhibitionniste tourna les talons, se dirigeant vers la cuisine pour se faire un mélange neurofen/café afin de tasser son mal de crâne naissant, sous le regard victorieux du Prof. Ce n'est sans doutes pas flagrant, mais ces deux-là s'adorent. Bon, ils adorent surtout se lancer des pics, mais au fond, ils éprouvent une affection plus que sincère l'un envers l'autre. On peut considérer ça comme de l'amour vache.

Le pervers pénétra mollement dans la cuisine, se frottant parfois le visage, bâillant même par moments, semblant totalement ignorer la présence du pauvre gosse essayant de boire son chocolat le plus discrètement possible, priant pour que le pédophile ne le voit pas. Après s'être servi un café bien brûlant – le genre qui vous colle des cloques à la langue pendant des jours l'homme à poil mais sans poils s'appuya contre le plan de travail, buvant tranquillement son petit serré. Aurais-je dis « petit » ? Oups, au temps pour moi. Comme vous le savez sans doute, quand le Patron fait quelque chose, il n'a pas tendance à le faire à moitié. De plus, Mathieu n'était pas du genre à acheter des dés à coudre pour boire son café, aussi prenait-il toujours de grandes tasses. C'est qu'il faut beaucoup de caféine pour tenir les longues nuits d'écriture/montage intensif !

Par ailleurs, intéressons-nous un instant à la manière dont chacun prend son café dans la maisonnée (ou autre boisson chaudes). Comme vous le savez déjà, le Geek ne prend pas de café, et préfère s'en tenir au chocolat chaud. A son image, sa boisson préférée est douce, chaleureuse, revigorante en cas de mal-être. Si vous ne voyez pas encore où je veux en venir, ceci est un aperçu des récents travaux du Prof sur la nourriture, et plus précisément, sur leurs consommateurs. Persuadé que l'expression « On est ce qu'on mange » devait avoir un sens, il passa des journées entières à observer ses congénères humanoïdes pendant les heures de repas. Les résultats étant peu concluants étant donné que toute la famille mangeait la même chose aux heures des repas (faute de budget), il décida de s'intéresser à leurs boissons fétiche, et surtout, à la manière dont ils la préféraient. C'est ainsi qu'il apprit que Mathieu buvait son café avec deux sucres, que le Hippie buvait de la tisane à la Camomille, que le Panda prenait son café avec 2 sucres et un nuage de lait, et que le Patron prenait son café bien serré, c'est-à-dire sans sucres, ni crème, ni lait. Quand à lui-même, il se contentait très bien de thés chauds (ses favoris étant le thé Noir à la bergamote, le thé citron/menthe/réglisse et le classique, à la menthe). Et comme il l'avait prédit, les boissons de chacun étaient à leur image. Il était vraiment trop bon. Son propre talent lui ferait presque peur, si la taille de son égo ne le faisait pas déjà. Mais trêve de digression, il ne faudrait pas nous égarer au beau milieu de cette jolie petite histoire, non ?

Le regard du pervers balaya la pièce quelques instants, jusqu'à se poser sur le petit Geek, lui tournant le dos, tentant de manger en paix. A cette vue, le Patron sourit, presque tendrement, avant de lui lancer un « Salut gamin ! » dont lui seul a le secret. Ledit gamin sursauta sur sa chaise, les yeux ronds se disant que tout était fini pour lui. A sa grande surprise, non. Le Patron semblait bien plus détendu que quelques minutes auparavant, et semblait déjà un peu plus enclin à démarrer une conversation. Le gosse se retourna doucement, lui adressant un sourire timide surplombé d'une légère moustache de chocolat, lui rendant ses salutations. A la vue de sa petite frimousse recouverte de chocolat chaud, le nudiste ne put se retenir d'exploser de rire, sous l'expression d'incompréhension du petit. Lorsque ce dernier saisit qu'il avait du chocolat autour de la bouche, il s'essuya en vitesse, rouge, légèrement gêné. Ce que ce gamin pouvait être adorable… Le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'il ne le faisait même pas exprès ! Il était tout simplement bien trop chou pour ce monde, et même si le Patron se l'avouait, c'est qu'il y avait de fortes chances que ce soit véridique !

Après ce bon fou rire revigorant, le pédophile engagea une conversation d'une étrange banalité avec son candide acolyte. C'était si banal qu'on aurait dit qu'ils parlaient du temps qu'il faisait beau dehors. Et honnêtement, ça aurait pu. Le jeune garçon, au fil de la conversation, vint à remarquer le grand sourire sur les lèvres de son… frère ? Ami ? Amant ? Il ne savait pas réellement ce qu'il était pour lui en vérité. Juste que c'était le Patron, et il ne cherchait pas plus loin. Toujours est-il que ce dernier souriait à pleines dents, comme ravi de converser avec l'enfant. Le Geek, malgré ses capacités cognitives encore trop peu développées, de par son manque évident d'expérience et de maturité savait que ce n'était pas habituel. En temps normal, le Patron se serait déjà payé sa tronche, l'aurait salit en sortant un petit « Oups ! », aurait cherché à le tripoter, aurait sorti une blague graveleuse du même genre que « la vie est dure… comme ma bite ! » mais là… non. L'homme aux verres teintés semblait réellement content, ou du moins, pas trop de mauvaise humeur, alors qu'il y a quoi… 10 minutes il voulait commettre un homicide plus-que-volontaire sur le Prof et sa science à la mord-moi-l'nœud. Ce brusque changement de comportement était plus que troublant.

Le petit se mit donc à réfléchir. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien pousser le Patron à se montrer aussi souriant et gentil envers lui ? Il cogitait pendant que ce dernier lui parlait d'une voix douce, presque mielleuse. Puis la réalité vint le frapper en plein visage. Il n'y avait aucun doute possible, connaissant le Patron : il faisait ça dans le seul et unique but de se le taper. Comme on recule pour mieux sauter, lui reculait pour mieux baiser. Après tout, il lui suffisait de montrer patte blanche pour qu'on lui ouvre tranquillement la porte, nul besoin de l'enfoncer. Le Geek, attristé par cette conclusion plus que réaliste, passa de l'expression du plus pur bonheur à celle de la plus profonde tristesse. Il baissa les yeux, et parti se rassoir, tout chagriné et déçu que tout ceci ne soit certainement qu'un énième coup bas du Patron. Il prit son visage entre ses mains, et commença à sangloter en silence. Le prédateur, intrigué par sa brusque désillusion, posa son café, et s'approcha doucement de l'enfant. Réalisant qu'il pleurait à chaudes larmes, ce dernier, attristé, le prit dans ses bras, comme un réflexe. Pourtant, il n'était pas trop câlin, et à vrai dire, ne l'avait jamais été, mais pour ce petit être fragile et adorable, il pouvait bien le devenir. Il avait beau dire que le gosse lui tapait sur les nerfs, il ne pouvait pas le nier : il l'adorait. Sa petite frimousse, ses mimiques enfantines, sa candeur attachante, et même sa manière de s'exprimer : tout était absolument irrésistible. Franchement, de vous à moi, qui pouvait bien en ce monde le détester ? Autant la naïveté du Hippie pouvait être agaçante (d'autant plus qu'elle découlait de son déni plus qu'autre chose), le Prof et sa voix nasillarde, le Prof et sa science infuse pouvaient être exaspérant, l'amoralité du Patron et son humour douteux pouvaient être gênant, mais le Geek, le Geek était si attachant, comment lui en vouloir pour quoi que ce soit ?

En parlant de l'agneau, ce dernier, choqué par cette soudaine preuve d'attention, mit un petit temps à comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait, et encore plus à lui rendre sa douce accolade. Le petit ferma les yeux, se laissant bercer dans les bras de celui qu'il aimait. Ce genre de douces attentions n'étaient certes pas fréquentes, mais pour une fois que quelque chose de bien lui arrivait, Il pouvait bien en profiter, non ?

« Geek… Ne pleures pas s'il-te-plaît… j'sais pas c'que t'as, mais arrête de pleurer, ça va aller… »

Etrangement, la voix du Patron, bien qu'aussi rauque qu'à l'accoutumée, était plus calme, plus douce… Presque rassurante. Attendez un instant… Le Patron rassurant ? On aura tout vu ! Enfin, quoique ça semble plausible, vu les circonstances…

Alors que les deux personnalités se câlinaient tendrement, Mathieu, venant tout juste de se réveiller, sa tasse de café à la main, s'arrêta devant la cuisine, désireux de se faire un café pour bien démarrer la journée, lorsqu'il les vit. Il les fixa un moment, dubitatif. Pendant ce temps, le Hippie, venant de se réveiller d'une bonne nuit de sommeil salua son créateur, puis, voyant à son tour le Patron et le Geek se câliner, il sourit, sortant un « ils sont peace gros ! », en total approbation avec les câlins.

« - Hippie ?

\- Mouais gros ?

\- T'as mis des champignons hallucinogènes dans mon café hier soir ?

\- Pas plus que d'habitude, pourquoi gros ?

\- Pour rien, pour rien… »

Désespéré, le schizophrène se fit son café, avant de retourner bien vite dans sa chambre, peu désireux de savoir ce que le Patron avait pris pour réussir à faire un câlin au petit. Sans arrière-pensée du moins.

Après quelques interminables mais bien trop courtes minutes de douce et chaleureuse étreinte, les deux hommes se séparèrent, à contrecœur pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Un peu de chaleur humaine de temps en temps faisait toujours grand bien. Ils se regardèrent un instant, souriant. Le Patron ébouriffa la touffe du gamin, avant de finir son café d'une traite pour aller se recoucher quelques heures avant d'aller « s'amuser » avec ses « amies » dans son « établissement spécialisé » toute la soirée.

/\/\/\/\

Le reste de la journée se déroula paisiblement : Mathieu finissait d'écrire le prochain épisode de Salut les Geek, afin de pouvoir le tourner dans les prochains jours; le Hippie était parti toute la journée voir le Hippie de Minute Papillon; le Prof avait passé la journée à avancer ses travaux dans la recherche d'un aphrodisiaque qui en plus de donner une libido de folie, doublerait la taille du sexe (masculin bien-entendu). …C'est… sur… demande du Patron. Hum hum. Vous n'avez rien lu. Le Panda, quant à lui, on ne l'avait pas vu de la journée. Le seul signe de vie qu'il avait donné était la musique émanant de sa chambre, et changeant toutes les 30 secondes parce que « en fait non, c'est pas ce que je recherche, j'ai pas envie d'écouter ça… », mais je vous laisse imaginer la scène. Quant au Geek, il avait passé sa journée à farmer. Q-quoi ? Vous ne comprenez pas le terme « farm » ? Et bien dans ce cas, bienvenue au XXI° siècle, on vous attendait depuis quelques années quand même, il était temps que vous arriviez. Pour expliquer facilement le « farm », c'est l'action de tuer des monstres pour gagner de l'expérience et de l'argent. Tout ce qu'il ne faut surtout pas faire dans Undertale quoi.*

Le jeune garçon avait donc passé sa journée le cul sur sa chaise, devant son PC, à tuer diverses créatures hostiles afin de monter en niveau. Le soir venu, le jeune homme qui mourrait de soif (mais aussi de froid, nous sommes en novembre !) décida que se faire un chocolat chaud ne serait pas une mauvaise idée. Une idée géniale en fait, puisqu'elle combine l'utile à l'agréable. Oui, c'était vraiment une bonne idée. Il sorti de sa chambre, sautillant, sa tasse fétiche à la main. Arrivé à la cuisine, il la passa rapidement sous l'eau, préparant tranquillement sa boisson, tout content. Une fois prête, il la bu lentement, hochant nonchalamment la tête. Alors qu'il appréciait le silence qui régnait dans l'appartement, il entendit des bruits de pas. Intrigué, il tendit l'oreille, et se concentra sur la source du bruit, et surtout d'où il venait. Des pas. Des pas, lents et assez marqués dans la cage d'escalier. Des pas marquants des pauses de temps à autre. Le pauvre enfant comprit bien vite de quoi il s'agissait. Les yeux écarquillés, terrorisé, il semblait perdu, ne sachant que faire. _Il_ allait bientôt rentrer, et était sûrement rond comme une queue de pelle, _il_ allait s'en prendre à lui, c'était sûr ! Prit de panique, il but son chocolat en vitesse, et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à courir s'enfermer dans sa chambre, il heurta une ombre noire, une ombre noire menaçante, et tomba au sol. Le garçon se redressa sur ses membres supérieurs, regardant dans les yeux avec effroi la masse noire terrifiante au-dessus de lui.

La masse noire, ricanant, l'attrapa par son t-shirt et le remis sur pied, avant de le coller à lui.

« - Bah alors gamin, on a attendu que papa rentre ? M'ooh, c'est adorable il commença à sourire en le regardant d'un œil lubrique au travers ses lunettes noires, Tu mérites une grosse récompense… et t'as d'la chance, c'est encore chaud… ajouta-t-il, lui offrant un sourire des plus carnassiers

\- L-lâche-moi P-p-patron… L-laisse-moi tranquille… E-en plus tu pues l'alcool…

\- Pourquoi t'veux partir gamin ? On s'amuse bien non ? Pis, on n'est pas pressés…

\- V-vas-t'en ! »

La pauvre victime du Patron tenta se dégager de sa prise, mais ne fit que de l'accentuer. Le Patron, riant comme un détraqué – qu'il était par ailleurs l'attrapa par les épaules et le plaqua contre un mur proche d'eux, arrachant un cri de douleur de la part du petit. Impatient de passer à l'acte, il colla leurs bassins l'un contre l'autre, se frottant lascivement contre le pauvre gosse. L'enfant n'en pouvait plus. Il commença à pleurer à chaudes larmes, voulant que tout ceci cesse. Il en avait assez d'être la victime, il ne voulait plus qu'on se serve de lui comme de punching-ball humain ou de simple vide-couilles gratuit, non, il voulait simplement qu'on lui foute la paix. Il ne voulait plus être une victime…

Le déviant sexuel, afin d'éviter que sa proie ne réveille toute la maisonnée, le fit taire de la manière la plus simple qu'il soit (pour lui bien-entendu) : il l'embrassa. Il l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Ce n'avait rien d'un baiser plein d'amour, de tendresse, de passion ou même d'un moindre sentiment d'affection. C'était un baiser violent, un baiser brusque, un baiser plein d'alcool, un baiser horrible. Et tandis qu'il l'embrassait, il s'affaira à dévêtir l'enfant, parcourant le moindre recoin de son corps frêle, comme s'il lui appartenait.

Et il le brisa une fois de plus.

Il le brisa, et personne ne fit rien.

/\/\/\/\

 _* Les vrais savent. *megalovania intensifies*_

 _Voili voilou, voili voilà, c'était le premier chapitre de Hatefull Lover. Je tiens à dire qu'il est bieeeeen plus long que le premier chapitre de la fanfiction originale (en même temps, ça marche bien mieux avec un plan, hé). Toujours est-il que j'en suis TRES FIERE._

 _Tant que j'y pense, il y aura quelques passages légers (comme les trois-quarts de ce chapitre) au cours de l'histoire, même si ils viendront à disparaître avec le temps. Oui bah, je vais pas vous mettre tout de suite en PLS, j'ai besoin de votre argent, j'ai plus de PQ moi :(_

 _Sur ce, je vous abandonne lâchement et je vais retourner convertir des païens à ma religion._

 _VENEZ JOUER A FABLE ! REJOIGNEZ LA SECTE !_

 _Aller putain… mon fandom est moins animé qu'une morgue (((_


End file.
